Le Vide Dans Ma Maison
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Les lumières dans ma maison elles sont toujours allumées. C'était pas comme ça quand mon papa était là. Il ma manque beaucoup. Maman et moi on se reconstruit, mais c'est difficile de combler un vide.


Yo !

J'aurais du mal à dire quelque chose, je pense que le texte se suffit à lui-même. La mère de Kairi est Larxène et son père, Axel.

Il ya pas mal de fautes volontaires, puisque c'est du point de vue d'une enfant.

 **Le vide dans ma maison**

C'est une grande maison, très belle, dans laquelle je vis avec ma maman. Toutes les lumières sont allumées en permanence. Je me souviens que c'était pas comme ça, quand papa il était là. Maintenant toutes les pièces de cette très grande maison brillent de mille feux, c'est joli, vraiment, on peut aller partout où on veut dans la maison il y a toujours de la lumière. Comme si, inconsciemment, on comblait un vide. On éclaire partout pour essayer de croire que partout dans cette maison immense, trop grande pour nous deux, il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin d'être éclairés. Il y a de la fumée mais pas de feu, c'est de la fumée artificielle pour faire croire que le feu brûle dans la cheminée pour réchauffer les gens qui sont (pas) là.

C'est pas très écolo tout ça, je sais, et ma maman aussi elle sait, sûrement elle s'en rend compte le soir quand elle éteint toute seule toutes les lumières de toutes ces pièces où on n'est pas. Je la regarde faire, ça a l'air de la fatiguer incroyablement, de l'abattre de faire disparaître les gens qu'on essaye de croire qu'ils sont là. Peut-être pour ça, je me dis maintenant, desfois maman elle oublie d'éteindre le soir quand elle va se coucher comme normalement elle fait tous les soirs et du coup ça reste allumé sans discontinuer pendant des jours, comme si maman et moi on voulait pas se rendre compte que de la lumière dans le salon ou dans la salle à manger, bah tout le monde s'en fiche, personne est là pour voir, ouais, ça ouais nous on veut pas savoir. Le truc, je crois, c'est qu'on n'assume pas d'être toutes seules, alors qu'on l'est maintenant pour de vrai dans la vie. Papa me manque, souvent. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à qu'on est toutes seules, pourtant, ça fait longtemps.

Quand on a commencé à devenir toutes seules, ma maman et moi, je venais de pas avoir un petit frère donc déjà j'étais un petit peu triste. Quand j'ai pas eu ce petit frère, et maman a pas eu ce fils – alors que normalement elle aurait dû, c'est pas normal de pas avoir de fils quand on doit en avoir un je trouve, du coup elle m'a dit que Dieu lui a menti alors que ni maman ni moi on croit en Dieu – alors le médecin il a posé des questions à elle, sans moi. J'aimerai bien savoir ils ont dit quoi parce que maman quand elle est sortie, elle avait pas l'air bien, même elle avait l'air pas bien quand elle est sortie. C'était un peu bizarre.

Maman elle a toujours été pleine de sourires. Dans son cœur, elle m'a dit un jour, il y a un million de sourires et à chaque fois qu'elle en offre un à quelqu'un qu'elle aime et qui l'aime en retour, dix autres poussent dans son cœur. C'est comme un infini, elle a dit, et j'ai pas trop compris. Aussi, quand quelqu'un lui en offre un, c'est pas dix mais cent sourires qui naissent. Cent, c'est beaucoup, vous savez, c'est dur de compter jusqu'à cent. En revanche, elle a dit – parce que « par contre » elle dit que ça se dit pas mais je trouve pas que ça se dit pas mais je le dis pas quand même comme elle aime pas – chaque larme versée par quelqu'un qu'elle aime tue un sourire. Ça a pas l'air beaucoup mais moi ça m'a fait peur parce que quand je pleure, il y a toujours tout plein de larmes qui tombent. Du coup, elle a continué, très sérieuse, comme j'était une grande fille maintenant, il fallait que je sourie comme maman, et plus que je pleure comme le p'tit frère que j'aurai jamais. Donc je disais ma maman elle était pleine de sourires mais j'ai l'impression que maintenant ils sont coincés dans son cœur, ils peuvent plus sortir. Maman, ça fait des mois qu'elle sourit plus trop.

Au début, après qu'elle a parlé au médecin de je sais pas quoi pendant longtemps, on est allées en vacances ma maman et moi dans une espèce de colo, elle a dit, avec d'autres mamans et des enfants et même quelques papas. Au début je voulais pas trop parce que j'avais école et la maîtresse elle serait en colère si je venais pas, mais maman a dit qu'elle ferait un mot. J'ai demandé pourquoi on partait pas avec papa et elle a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas mais que pour l'instant il était au travail. Mais papa il a pas de travail. Elle a dit aussi que c'était sympa l'endroit où on allait et je l'ai crue mais c'était pas vrai. C'était pas beau, c'était triste, les gens aussi, là-bas, ils étaient moches et tristes. C'était pas super sympa comme vacances au final, j'aurais bien voulu retourner à l'école mais il y avait une autre maîtresse là-bas, maman elle était souvent en train de parler de trucs de grandes personnes alors du coup je devais aller jouer avec les autres enfants. Mais ils étaient pas drôles, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus tout gris à force de rester ici, et moi, je voulais bien tout sauf devenir comme eux. Il y en avait deux qu'étaient gentils, dans le lot des enfants moches et tristes, c'était Sora et Riku leurs noms. Riku disait pas grand-chose au début ma maman a dit c'est à cause d'un traumachin mais j'ai pas compris. On jouait tout le temps ensemble tous les trois, on allait dans le bac à sable et on jouait à la plage, enfin on jouait qu'on était à la plage. Une fois, même on a joué au papa et à la maman, mais on savait pas trop comment faire, alors on s'est un peu bagarrés pour voir et on a tout de suite été séparés. Maman avait les yeux grand ouverts, mais moi je lui ai souri et je lui ai dit que c'était pour de faux, qu'on jouait au papa et à la maman et elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai pas compris. Une autre madame est venue et l'a raccompagnée à l'intérieur en me disant que maman était fatiguée, qu'il fallait que je la laisse se reposer. Elle se reposait tout le temps, je me demandais quand elle allait enfin pouvoir se remettre à travailler ou à me faire à manger parce que ce qu'on mangeait c'était pas bon ici.

Après, je sais pas si c'est lié ou pas, j'ai vu une dame avec les cheveux tout bleus et elle m'a demandé de parler de papa. Ça tombait bien, justement, parce que papa me maquait déjà et les gens voulaient pas que je parle de papa à maman, parce que ça la faisait pleurer. Du coup je lui ai raconté la fois où il était venu me chercher à l'école à seize heures avec un pain au chocolat. Je me souviens de l'heure parce que maman elle arrive souvent en retard à cause de son travail du coup d'habitude je reste avec la maîtresse, un peu mais là non. Je me souviens il souriait grand, et même qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je lui ai aussi raconté la fois où, quand j'avais cinq ans, j'étais tombée en faisant du vélo et il m'avait dit que j'était plus belle quand je souriait, et que j'étais la deuxième femme de sa vie, après maman. Ça m'a pas empêché de continuer à pleurer, comme ça aurait fait dans les films mais j'étais contente. La dame m'a souri et puis j'ai pu sortir retourner jouer avec Riku et Sora.

L'été est arrivé après, il faisait trop chaud. J'avais presque que des pulls puisqu'on était arrivées en automne et du coup Sora m'a prêté des vêtements. C'était marrant parce qu'ils étaient à ma taille alors que c'est un garçon et que moi je suis une fille. Riku s'est un peu moqué de lui, c'était sympa qu'il se remette à parler de plus en plus souvent, et même à sourire de temps en temps. Mais je suis un peu triste parce qu'il est parti sans que je l'aie jamais entendu rire. On s'est retrouvés sans lui avec Sora, il m'a parlé un peu de son papa. Il était venu ici avec lui et son frère et pareil que moi il les voyait moins depuis qu'il était ici. Il m'a montré son frère du doigt et il était vachement grand je me suis dit que lui, ses vêtement ils m'iraient pas. Sora a dit aussi que sa mère était méchante, et j'ai été un peu triste pour lui. Il disait qu'elle lui manquait pas, qu'il voulait plus la voir parce qu'elle lui faisait peur.

J'ai revu encore la dame et elle m'a encore demander de parlé de papa. J'avais plus beaucoup de trucs à raconter et elle m'a demandé de parler de quand il me disputait et tout. Elle m'a dit que c'était pas normal qu'il me tape quand je faisais des bêtises et j'ai pas trop compris ça non plus. Le trucs de grandes personnes, c'est pas simple.

Je suis partie et j'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Sora, j'aurais bien voulu lui dire, parce qu'il le savait pas, mais dans mon cœur Sora c'était un peu mon amoureux. J'ai encore raconté l'histoire de papa dans un tribunal comme dans les films. Le truc un peu bizarre c'est que personne était mort du coup il n'y avait pas de coupable, je crois. Il y avait mon papa, mais j'ai pas eu le droit de lui parler. Les vacances ont duré toute une année.

Maintenant on est rentrées à la maison maman et moi. Je sais pas où est papa, j'ai pas osé demandé à maman. J'étais contente au début mais comme papa revient pas c'est un peu triste. Papa est plus là. Du coup, je me demande si j'ai encore un papa. Maintenant c'est tout vide, silencieux. On est à la campagne, mais avant papa faisait toujours plein de bruit, surtout quand il se disputait avec maman, ça me rassurait parce que je savais qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux. Maman a jamais pleuré quand papa était là, du coup je crois que ça allait bien.

Le soir, maman et moi on regarde des films en mangeant des céréales, parce qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour parler ou faire à manger. Avant, elle cuisinait tout le temps pour papa elle cuisinait bien. Elle est triste maintenant un peu, mais elle est plus jolie qu'avant. Elle porte des robes à bretelles. Ensemble on a redécouvert la vraie couleur de notre peau. Je suis plus pâle que ce que je croyais. C'est un peu bizarre mais c'est marrant. On voyait jamais nos bras avant, même en été maman elle voulait que je porte des manches longues, maintenant en hiver on met beaucoup de chauffage pour pouvoir être bras nus dans la maison, comme elle dit. Mais même avant, j'aurais voulu qu'on les voie, mes bras, j'aimais le camaïeu de violet à jaune sur mes épaules et mes avant-bras, j'aurais voulu les montrer à tout le monde.

On redécouvre plein de trucs, vraiment. Le tic-tac de l'horloge que masquaient les cris. Le paysage derrière la fenêtre dont on a ouvert les volets. Simplement, dormir toutes les deux.

Ma maman et moi, on sera toujours trois quand même, quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on essaie. Avant, il y avait papa entre nous. Ses coups, comme un lien marqué sur nos corps et dans l'air, une entente. Maintenant il n'y a plus que le vide. Nous sommes deux solitudes dans la prison de verre qu'elle a dessinée.

.

.

.

.

Soyez heureux dans un monde de licornes.

J'ai encore écrit un truc déprimant, bon sang. Mais j'aime bien quand même.

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
